the_roleplaying_palacefandomcom-20200213-history
Nor'dorei
"And why should I give up my silks and gold?" '-Thadrus Seabreeze, first lord of Moonharbor'' The '''Moonharbor Elves, or Nor'dorei in Darnassian ("Children of the Heavens"), are a race composed of former highborne night elves, who renamed themselves after isolation and exposure to cosmic energies mutated them enough to physically differ from their night elven cousins. The highborne of Moonharbor, situated in the sea between Northrend and Kalimdor, survived the Sundering and isolated themselves after the city became surrounded by water. Now, having accepted the fall of the old Elven Empire, the Nor'dorei are intent on creating their own heaven on earth, free from the struggles of the outside world. History The fall of the Empire Before the sundering, Moonharbor was home to a sizeable community of highborne elves. During the events of the War of the Ancients, Moonharbor was taken by Malfurion and his druids, while the highborne reluctantly had to stop their practices. Many highborne fled Moonharbor to continue practicing magic elsewhere during this time. 'Post-Sundering' The highborne of Moonharbor, situated in the sea between Northrend and Kalimdor, miraculously survived the Sundering and isolated themselves after the city became surrounded by water. The highborne there immediately reverted to using magic once they stopped being supervised, but it was merely a few years before the people of Moonharbor started withering due to their addiction to magic. During this time, almost the entire population was frantically searching for a replacement to the well of eternity, but nothing in this world could ever rival the rich energies of the well. To the elve's rejoice, the astromancers did finally find an answer in the depths of the cosmos. A world full of cosmic energies that could nourish the elves was discovered. In secret, the astromancers opened a portal to this new world, and channeled their powers to start draining its world-soul. The exact nature of this process was kept secret even from most of the elves, and is still guarded today. After the Sundering, the highborne were suddenly isolated from the rest of the world, and was in dire need of leadership. Admiral Thadrus Seabreeze, an ambitious and arrogant man, was chosen as prince-regent to rule indefinitely until contact could be re-established with the remnants of the ancient Elven Civilization. King Thadrus Seabreeze did not make any real attempts to reconnect with the remaining Kaldorei since he knew it would mean the end of his rule. Instead he sent ships far away to search for treasure while he lied to his people that they were looking for survivors. Once this scandal was revealed, various groups and factions in Moonharbor grew tired with the greedy king, and after his mysterious death in a hot bath, they sent his son and only heir to sea on a small gondola. The prince never returned. Now, having accepted the fall of the old Elven Empire, the Nor'dorei are intent on creating their own heaven on earth, free from the struggles of the outside world. Archwine and Mana Addiction The Nor'Dorei have been using Archwine, an elixir made by the Botanists of Moonharbor from grapes imbued with cosmic energies, to sate their addiction to magic. Prolonged use of the substance has caused their bodies to adjust, making the Nor'Dorei unable to gain nourishment from normal food. A Nor'Dorei who doesn't drink at least a glass of Archwine per day will become fatigued, malnourished and gradually lose their magical abilities. If cut off for too long, the effects of abstinence can be terrible causing symptoms like insanity, terrible body pain and eventually death. Many Nor'Dorei turn feral in the final phases, eager to attack anything that could replenish their mana. Physical Appearance The elves of Moonharbor have been mutated by the cosmic energies that permeate the city. They closely resemble the night elves, but are much paler and slightly taller than the average night elf. Nor'dorei also appear more slender and elegant in their movements. Their eyes glow in colors ranging from deep violet to cyan and blue which is Maps Category:Races Category:History Category:Moonharbor